


惡魔們的饗宴

by minifishbones



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minifishbones/pseuds/minifishbones
Summary: R18向索爹+妞札x米札，大惡魔爸爸跟魅魔札特兄弟AU！Amadeus = 妞札Wolfgang = 米札雙札的設定源自於親友律





	惡魔們的饗宴

　　「太飽了⋯⋯太撐了⋯⋯」Wolfgang喃喃自語，卻仍舊將腿分得更開、挺著胸，讓背後的爸爸與身前的哥哥更容易在他的體內進出。  
　　順從Wolfgang身體的暗示，Amadeus低下頭抿著弟弟挺立的乳頭舔咬逗弄，手指不忘沿著身體的曲線，來到那夾在弟弟與爸爸中間，舒服得一甩一甩的尾巴，握上去輕輕地揉捏，刺激得Wolfgang發出抵抗的呻吟。  
　　「啊！等等，別、不⋯⋯啊，太過了⋯⋯這樣、太過舒服⋯⋯」  
　　Wolfgang搖頭，但他的呻吟就像暗號一樣，讓他體內原先一進一出，配合得完好的陰莖們改變頻率，變成同進同出，一起退出他明明吃得太多但仍舊貪得無厭的後穴，在體內空虛而皺起眉頭時再一起插入，同時撐開那被完好擴張的腸道，輾過他體內絕不會被放過的敏感點。  
　　Wolfgang被他親愛的父親與哥哥操得昏頭，弓起腰像是要逃離太過頭的快感一樣，但身體卻配合節奏，在他們退出時抬起來，在他們進入時狠狠坐下。  
　　他體內過度飽和的精液被擠壓得無處可去，只能隨著陰莖在抽插被擠體外，食物流失讓Wolfgang的身體本能地夾緊想慰留，但沒能留住那些白色的粘稠液體，反倒起了按摩並刺激體內兩根勃起的作用。  
　　「Wolfgang，這樣還不能讓你滿足嗎？」在Wolfgang背後扶著他腰桿，讓他不會癱軟倒下的Leopold開口。  
　　低沈的聲音在耳邊響起使Wolfgang顫抖著，後者還未開口便被他的哥哥搶先回答：「看來Wolffy沒滿足呢PAPA，明明我們都這麼努力了，但是Wolffy還有力氣自己搖著腰，還把我們夾得這麼舒服。」  
　　Amadeus略過Wolfgang回答他們爸爸的問題，並抬頭吻住弟弟的嘴唇，將Wolfgang所有未出的話語通通封住，唇舌交纏，底下抽插的動作卻也完全不落下，繼續搓揉著弟弟敏感的尾巴，與他們的大惡魔父親一同將他們硬挺的性器擠入他們家年紀最小的魅魔體內。  
　　待他們兄弟間令人喘不過氣的接吻結束的時候，Leopold將Wolfgang的身體往下壓，無視他的掙扎與反抗，與他的大兒子一起讓他最小的孩子坐到最底。  
　　「啊、啊⋯⋯」Wolfgang被刺激得近乎失神，幾乎將兩根完全勃起的陰莖坐到底使他被撐到最開，而他自己的性器也不曉得在什麼時候射出精液，濺得Amadeus的腹肌上到處都是。  
　　Amadeus伸手沾一點弟弟的精液舔舐，也順便把手指舉到他們的父親面前讓他嚐嚐，年長的惡魔同意地張開口將所有精液捲入口中，馬上又抓著Wolfgang的下顎讓他面對自己，Leopold與他的小兒子接吻，將精液透過激烈交纏的舌頭全部讓Wolfgang吞下肚，甚至在分離的時候在彼此間牽著絲，讓一切顯得更加色情。  
　　準備好了嗎？  
　　恍惚間Wolfgang彷彿聽到這一問句，他再次被抬起身體，這次不再是規律的一進一出或同進同出，而是雙方各自的節奏，不同調的抽插讓Wolfgang無法配合，只能發出斷續無章、混雜求饒的呻吟。  
　　一波比一波強烈的快感讓他無法承受，Wolfgang甚至能在頻繁的肉體拍打聲中，聽見那從他承接歡愛的穴口傳出的啵噘水聲。  
　　他覺得身體像暴風雨中的小船一樣無法控制，只能隨著他的哥哥與爸爸創作出來的風雨擺動。  
　　而隨著抽動的動作愈來愈急促，Leopold用力揉捏著Wolfgang圓潤的屁股，搓揉拉扯時也牽動到吞吃著他們父子倆性器的後穴，與此同時Amadeus牙齒抵上Wolfgang的喉結，縱使Wolfgang非常清楚Amadeus與他同樣是魅魔，但他還是有種被吸血鬼咬住吸血榨乾的錯覺——或許也相差無幾了。  
　　明明應當是魅魔的進食的性愛，Wolfgang卻被他的父親及兄弟夾在中間，狠狠地操幹他而無視他的哀求，用著他最喜愛的他們的陰莖及精液過多、過多地填滿他。  
　　「太快、太多，別⋯⋯哈啊——」  
　　Woflgang全身肌肉繃緊，斷續的呼吸帶點無法控制地小小抽搐，腦袋、眼前一片空白，再次勃起的性器近似高潮卻沒有射精。  
　　知曉發生何事的Leopold與Amadeus，趁著Wolfgang乾高潮時腸道強烈的收縮，讓埋在他體內的陰莖進行最後的衝刺，他們抵著彼此的勃起，在Wolfgang盈滿液體的後穴注入新一波的精液。

　　他們耐心的等到Wolfgang漸漸平復氣息，Anadeus親親終於回過神的弟弟的眼角。  
　　「你準備好了嗎？」Leopold問道。  
　　「什麼？」Wolfgang卻覺得他的身體又被抬起來，仍舊炎熱且像是要釘入他體內的陰莖正緩緩離開他，他體內過多的精液隨著性器被抽出而流洩，滴到底下的床單上。  
　　Leopold把其中一些流淌在小兒子大腿上的精液刮起來，在Amadeus親吻弟弟的同時，將那些塞回Wolfgang的後穴裡攪動，逼得他的孩子即使在親吻中仍無法克制的發出性感的呻吟。  
　　一吻結束，Wolfgang被他的爸爸擺成了趴跪的姿勢，他不解的轉頭看向Leopold，卻被突如其來的刺激分神，狠狠地叫了出來。  
　　Wolfgang不敢置信的轉頭看向Amadeus，他的哥哥，正把Wolfgang的尾巴含入口中，像是幫他口交一樣地舔咬逗弄著他敏感的尾巴，同時間感到短暫的暈眩，一隻溫熱的大手在他尾巴的根部來回按揉。  
　　Wolfgang被搓揉得腦袋發脹，而他感覺到有東西再次湊到他尚未闔起到後穴，兩條與陰莖形狀截然不同的物體一同擠入他的體內，Wolfgang驚訝的回頭，得到他敬愛的兄長的微笑與父親認真的神情。  
　　他們的尾巴正一點一滴的入侵他的體內，不同於被炎熱性器撐開的感覺，比後穴內更加冰涼的尾巴探入他的體內，攪動他後穴內的精液。

 

　　你準備好了嗎？  
　　Wolfgang想起他父親的問題。

　　「還沒結束，Wolfgang。」  
　　「現在才要開始新的呢，Wolffy。」

-END-


End file.
